


Tango 2

by Blitziaeleece



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 01:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitziaeleece/pseuds/Blitziaeleece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Et s'il le détestait pas?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

CA M’ENERVE!!! Quand je pense que ce cheval de Kirschtein doit venir à la maison pour danser. J’adore danser mais pas avec lui. Il est tellement mauvais qu’il me fait presque régresser. Mais quand je pense à madame Ral et son tirage au sort à la con et que je suis tombé sur lui! MAIS LUI! LUI! Je le déteste autant que j’aime la danse, c’est dire! On a même du échanger nos numéros de téléphone. Je me sens hypocrite quand je fais un effort devant lui. J’ai horreur de ça. Il me fait horreur et… QU’EST-CE QUE SON VELO FOUT CHEZ MOI?!

Je rentre en trombe et en colère.   
« KIRSCHTEEEEIIIIIIN!!! RAMENE-TOI SI T’ES UN HOMME! »  
« Jaeger, bonj… » Je lui flanque mon poing dans la tronche. J’ai mal, mais ça soulage. On finit par se battre franchement.  
« QU’EST-CE QUI T’A PRIS? »  
« QU’EST-CE TU FOUS CHEZ MOI? »  
« DEMANDE À TA SŒUR! ET J’TE RAPPELLE QU’J’DEVAIS V’NIR! »  
« MIKASA! » Les coups arrivent de tous les côtés, il se défend bien, l’animal. Ma colère monte d’un cran. Je vois ma sœur arriver du coin de l’œil. Elle nous sépare calmement sans hésiter dans son mouvement.   
« Oui, Eren? »  
« POURQUOI IL EST LÀ? IL DEVAIT ARRIVER APRÈS QUE JE SOIS RENTRE! »  
« Ne crie pas. Tu te souviens de ce que papa a dit? La colère est mauvaise, Eren. Bref, je l’ai croisé à la supérette et je lui ai proposé de venir plus tôt. » Elle prend mes mains dans les siennes.  
« Maintenant, calme-toi, Eren. Et excuse-toi. » Je refuse tout net. SURTOUT PAS auprès de lui!  
« Eren, excuse-toi. Et pour la peine, vous soignerez les blessures de l’autre et je surveillerai. » Mikasa nous guide à la salle-de-bains où elle sort le désinfectant et de la ouate. On s’assied l’un en face de l’autre et il approche sa main de mon visage. J’en fais autant.  
« Non mais Jaeger. Sérieusement? Comment veux-tu que je voie quelque chose si ta grosse paluche est devant mon visage? »  
« Tu sais c’qu’on dit, grosses mains, grosse…. » Mikasa m’interrompt.  
« N’empêche, je suis contente que vous vous entendiez si bien tous les deux. Au moins, mon meilleur ami et mon frère s’entretuent pas. »  
« Tu trouves qu’on s’entend bien? Il m’a sauté à la gorge à peine arrivé. »  
« Il parle tout le temps de… »  
« BLAH, BLAH, BLAH! En attendant, il me soigne pas beaucoup. » Je me sens bizarre, mal à l’aise. Je parle pas tant que ça de lui, pourtant.

On finit par se taire et Kirschtein désinfecte mon arcade. Il est très doux et ne me fait pas mal, à mon grand étonnement. C’est à mon tour de désinfecter ses plaies, j’y vais doucement et il ose geindre.   
« Je vais le faire. Eren, tu es trop brutal. »  
« Non, ça ira, Mikasa. C’est pas comme s’il avait pas essayé de me tuer, alors de picotements, c’est rien. » C’est ça… Fais l’homme devant Mikasa.  
« Je te demande pardon? »  
« Quoi? »  
« Comment ça, je ‘fais l’homme’? » J’ai jamais dit ça, je l’ai pensé! Enfin, je crois.  
« J’ai compris, donne-moi ça. Je vais me démerder. » Il m’arrache la ouate des mains et prend soin de lui. Il grimace un peu mais ne se plaint pas Je le vois s’occuper de son visage au niveau de son œil. Je l’observe longuement avant de proposer une chose à laquelle je ne m’attendais pas.  
« Tu veux que je désinfecte ton arcade? »  
« Je veux bien, je m’en sors pas des masses. » Je vois Mikasa sourire.  
« Pourquoi tu souris? »  
« Pour rien, pour rien. »  
« Merci, Jaeger. »  
« Eren, Kirschtein. C’est EREN que je m’appelle. »  
« Moi, c’est Jean, enchanté, JAEGER. » Il me cherche?! Ma colère revient. J’ai le feu aux joues et commence à trembler. MAIS COMMENT ME CALMER? Il SOURIT! Il se fout de moi!   
« Du calme, Eren, Jean te taquine. »  
« Take it easy, Jaeger. »  
« Eren. »  
« Je peux pas. Rien qu’être en couple avec toi me gave. Alors si je dois EN PLUS t’appeler par ton prénom, je regrette mais non, Jaeger. » Pourquoi je me sens repoussé? Je devrais me mettre en colère, mais je n’y arrive pas.

On finit par mettre la musique pour répéter la chorégraphie imposée par Levi. Je suis écœuré de sentir mon corps contre le sien. Mais ça me libère de danser, je me sens bien et apaisé.  
« Doucement quand tu me repousses, Jaeger! »  
« J’y peux rien si tu es une fillette, je vais pas te laisser me faire régresser en danse juste parce que tu suis pas! » L’heure a tourné très vite pendant que nous nous exerçons au tango.

Le mois a passé très vite, Jean venait tous les jours danser à la maison et restait parfois dormir. Et comme si être collé à lui en danse ne suffisait pas, il a fallu qu’il dorme avec moi et il est du genre nounours.


	2. Chapter 2

La danse suivante que Levi nous a fait faire, c’était la rumba, la « danse de l’amour ». Encore plus collé à lui. Choueeeeeette! Je suis écœuré rien qu’à la démonstration que nous ont faite Petra et Levi. Je dois avouer que je trouve ça très sensuel. Mais avec la grâce de cheval bourré de l’autre, là, ça va pas être évident. Il danse comme un pied à l’envers.  
« Ca marche tellement bien entre vous. Mais il y a un problème. Eren. Tu veux absolument dominer alors que c’est logiquement Jean qui devrait car il est plus grand que toi. Laisse-le te guider au moins une fois, pour voir. »  
« Mais je DOIS apprendre à guider! Je suis un homme! »  
« Jean aussi et il est plus grand, alors c’est lui qui guide. » Il m’a donné un coup de canne c’t’enfoiré.

Jean me saisit par la taille.  
« Me touche pas là! » Je suis mal à l’aise, TERRIBLEMENT mal à l’aise.  
« Eren, ne fais pas cette tête! Un peu de grâce, nom de Dieu!! On dirait une jeune fille amoureuse! »  
« J’ai pas le choix, Jaeger. À moins que… » Il se penche vers mon oreille et me murmure:  
« Tu ne préférerais que je te touche plus bas. »  
« NON MERCI! Tu gardes tes mains de pervers dégueulasse là où elles sont! »  
« Cessez de discuter! Parfait, on peut commencer. »

Jean me colle brusquement à lui. Je me sens hyper mal.  
« Pas si collé non plus, Jean. Vous serez vraiment collés l’un à l’autre pendant les figures. Ne sois pas si pressé. Et par pitié, Eren Jaeger, mets-moi de la grâce sur ce visage!!! » Je fais pourtant de mon mieux.  
« Il a raison, Jaeger. Soit on dirait que tu veux m’embrasser, soit on dirait que tu veux m’assassiner! » Va te faire foutre, Jean! Depuis quand je l’appelle par son prénom, ce trou du cul de mes deux?  
« Je veux embrasser personne! »  
« Okay, crie pas! Dans ce cas, essaie de prendre une expression neutre. On verra après pour la grâce que Levi demande. » On reprend nos pas.  
« Bien. Très bien. Très gracieux, Jean. Eren, garde cette expression. Très bien. C’est sensuel. Bien. Maintenant, on va voir les figures. » On reproduit ce que Petra et Levi nous montrent. La main de Jean passe accidentellement sous mon t-shirt. Mon réflexe? Un frisson et une gifle. J’ai fini par me sauver et rentrer sans attendre Mikasa.

Ma sœur est arrivée dix minutes après moi.  
« Jean m’a expliqué ce qui s’est passé. Qu’est-ce qui t’a pris? »  
« Je sais pas. »  
« Dis Eren, te fâche pas, hein. Mais Jean nous a invités à faire un marathon de films chez lui demain. J’ai dit oui. »  
« Hn. Quel genre de film? »  
« Je ne sais pas encore. En même temps, je lui ai pas demandé. » Je vois Mikasa pianoter sur son téléphone.  
« Expendables 1 et 2 et Red 1 et 2, ça te va? » Film d’action? Cool!  
« Hn. Ouais. Mais j’y vais parce que tu y vas. »  
« Je vois. C’est cool que tu ne sois pas en colère. »  
« Jamais pour des films d’action! C’est à quelle heure? »  
« On doit y être pour 21 heures. » Elle sourit à nouveau.  « Je suis vraiment contente que vous vous entendiez bien. »  
« On peut pas se voir en peinture. »

On est finalement restés chez lui après la danse. On a fait une démo à ma sœur de ce qu’on avait appris avec Levi.  
« Les garçons, il y a quelque chose entre vous. »  
« JAMAIS D’LA VIE! » à l’unisson.  
« Il y a une espèce d’alchimie entre vous, je vous assure! Vous êtes beaux ensemble. »  
« Mikasa, tu as bu? »  
« Non, Eren, je n’ai pas touché aux bières prévues pour ce soir. Je dis juste qu’il y a une espèce d’attirance entre vous. » Jea… Kirschtein s’est étranglé avec son eau.  
« Mikasa, jamais, je dis bien JAMAIS, il n’y aura d’attirance entre ton frère et moi. Tu as quelqu’un en vue, sinon? » Elle est homo, tu peux toujours courir.  
« Sasha Braus. »  
« Mais c’est une fille. »  
« Je sais mais je la trouve super attirante. Elle a ce qu’il faut là où il faut et je me sen bien avec elle. Je l’aime beaucoup. »  
« Mais c’est une FILLE! »  
« Mais je suis gay. » La tête du cheval à deux pattes était epic, mais dans le genre epic, c’était VRAIMENT EPIC!  
« Je… Je vois… Bah… Si tu te sens bien avec… C’est.. C’est le principal. Excuse-moi, je suis mal à l’aise avec ça. »  
« Beaucoup sont comme ça. »

C’est à ce moment là que je reçois un sms d’Armin.  
« Salut! Alors? Il paraît que tu es chez Jean! »  
« Salut! Mikasa te l’a dit? »  
« Oui. Tu vas te déclarer quand? C’est hyper évident, Eren! »  
« JAMAIS! Armin, je suis gay mais pas désespéré. Et puis il pue l’hétérosexualité. »  
« Il est bi. On est amis lui et moi et il me l’a dit hier. »  
« Mais il a dit à Mikasa qu’il était mal à l’aise avec l’homosexualité quand elle lui a fait son coming-out. »  
« Parce que c’est vrai. Il est très mal à l’aise avec ça. Tu es le premier gars sur qui il craque, Eren. »

Je vais voir Jean.  
« Faut que je te parle. »  
« J’arrive. » Il était en train de mettre le film en route. « Oui? » On va dans la cuisine.  
« C’est quoi, CA? » Je lui montre le dernier message d’Armin.  
« C’est un téléphone de marque Apomme. »  
« Fous-toi de moi. Je t’en prie! Le sms! Ca veut dire quoi?! »  
« Ca dit ce que tu comprends, Eren. » Justement, j’arrive pas à savoir si c’est une blague ou non. Et de toutes façons, ça m’intéresse pas.

Si ça m’intéresse pas, pourquoi j’ai répondu à son baiser? Sûrement un réflexe. Ouais… Un réflexe à la con. C’était ça… Quant à mes bras autour de lui… Un malheureux réflexe aussi.  
« Regarde-moi dans les yeux, Eren et dis-moi que tu n’as aucun sentiment pour moi. » Je le regarde dans les yeux.  
« Sois honnête. Toi qui es si franc, ça devrait pas te poser de souci. »  
« Je n’ai auc… » Merde… Merde… MERDE! J’y arrive pas. Pourtant, ça ne fait aucun doute, je le hais.  
« Je vais mettre le film, viens. » Je vais m’asseoir et je me retrouve à côté de lui. Merde.  
« Si vous voulez, je vous laisse seuls. » me chuchote Mikasa.  
« T’es malade? »  
« Non, j’ai des yeux. » On finit par regarder Expendables tranquillement en buvant quelques bières. Je ne comprends toujours pas ce que Mikasa voulait dire par ‘j’ai des yeux’. Je sens la main de Jean sur la mienne et me retire immédiatement.

Je sens sa main dans mon cou, il fait glisser son pouce de haut en bas sur ma nuque. Je dois admettre que c’est agréable mais je retire ma tête.  
« Eren! Arrête de bouger! » Elle semble endormie.  
« Désolé, Mikasa, rendors-toi. » Je me tourne vers Jean.  
« Jean. Qu’est-ce que tu fous? » au lieu de me répondre, il m’embrasse. Et comme un con, je réponds au baiser. Je frissonne quand ses lèvres attaquent mon cou, mais je le laisse faire. C’est très agréable. Il retourne à ma bouche et me vole un baiser.  
« Désolé, j’ai du mal à te résister. »  
« C’est rien. » Je l’embrasse, je me maudis pour ça. Je dirai demain que c’est la bière qui m’a fait faire ça. Je dirai aussi que c’est la bière pour le suçon que je viens de laisser. Et puis merde! Je m’en fous, après tout!  
« Je t’aime, Jean. »  
« Enfin, tu le reconnais! » Il sourit dans le baiser. « Moi aussi, Eren. »


End file.
